Problem: $ { {3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {4} & {0} \\ {2} & {0} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}\times{3} & {3}\times{4} & {3}\times{0} \\ {3}\times{2} & {3}\times{0} & {3}\times{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{9} & {12} & {0} \\ {6} & {0} & {12}\end{array}\right]}$